


It's not time yet

by energydregon



Category: Ninjago - Fandom
Genre: You Have Been Warned, ninjago season 10 spoilers, ns10, ns10 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/energydregon/pseuds/energydregon
Summary: Based off of Ninjago episode 98, contains spoilers.





	It's not time yet

> Lloyd was flung back from the impact on the Oni soon after the tornado was formed. His head had hit something hard and immediately everything went white, his body feeling relaxed all the sudden. Despite what had happened he felt...at peace. 

He sat up gasping looking around frantically at the unfamiliar landscape. Lush green grass with golden petals, the sun shining brightly and warm. He was just fighting in the monastery right? The Oni, the tornado of creation. How did he end up here?

A light breeze directed him to look over to find a golden dragon standing there staring directly at Lloyd. The familiar golden dragon he once tamed and assisted him with eliminating the Overlord. Without question he moved forward and immediately stroked the dragon's muzzle. "I see you like my dragon." Lloyd turned at the voice and there he was. The First Spinjitzu Master, his grandfather.

* * *

 

The encounter was short. He turned towards his grandfather with an outstretched hand to join him. Soon after that everything faded to white again in a rush of wind. It felt like he was in the light for eternity. He was now standing in nothing but white space, his grandfather gone, the dragon, the sunny sky and grass. Gone. "Where...." He started off before realizing his grandfather was standing besides him. Lloyd looked up at him and his grandfather gestured to his right. Lloyd's eyes widened and rushed forward with no hesitation and wrapped his arms around his father. Garmadon hugged him back and they hugged for a few moments before separating himself from Lloyd.

> Garmadon looked into Lloyd's eyes with a pang of sadness. "It's not your time yet." Lloyd's eyes stung. Right after he said that Garmadon vanished. He reached out for his father once more but he was gone. His eyes welled with silent tears, he knew his father was right. There was so much he still had to do and he knew it. 

His grandfather placed a hand on Lloyd's shoulder and turned him toward nothingness. "Stay strong." He said. It faded into an echo as his eyes fell heavy. The last thing he saw was his father and his grandfather walking away into the light.

 

It was dark. He couldn't breathe or move, everything was suffocating. After acknowledging his consciousness he gasped and coughed filling his lungs with air. He opened his eyes in confusion to find his friends and Wu staring down at him. Wu seemed to have been crying. His friends looked at him in shock and relief. "You scared us!" Kai exclaimed with relief, brushing tears away. They helped him up. Lloyd stumbled a bit still having the look of confusion, the pain in the back of his head where he had hit it was sharp still making him wince at any movement of it. Wasn't he dead? How is he alive... "The First Spinjitzu Master..." He frantically said, voice shaking. Wu looked at him in slight shock, but before he could say anything he was ushered away by his friends. 

He didn't care about anything else, now that was what should be the least of his worries. All that matters now is that he was alive again, and he still has much more to give to the world. 

> _"It's not your time yet...."_ He will see him again soon once he is done.


End file.
